¡Siéntate!
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [One!Shot] Kagome determina que Sesshômaru realmente necesita tener un Collar de Dominación. El asunto es cómo hacer para que él lo acepte. [Fic participante del Concurso ¿San Desastrín? del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los sexys personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi.

Información general: Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru. Rated: K+. Géneros: Romance/Humor.

Nota de la sexy autora: Este es un sensual fic participante del concurso _¿San Desastrín? _del foro_** ¡Siéntate!**, _que consiste en escribir un One!Shot sobre tu pareja menos preferida del fandom de Inuyasha.

Sí al finalizar la lectura te gustó este fic, por favor vota por mi en el siguiente **link **(sin los espacios): topic / 84265 / 108600064 / 1/ Fanfic-s-Retos-Awards-El-Amor-en-Tiempos-de-Votaci%C3%B3n

Es importante que leas las reglas a la hora de hacer la votación.

Sin más, que disfruten de la lectura. :)

* * *

«** ¡Siéntate! **»

**Por: Evangeline Odette.**

Apretó la mandíbula por enésima vez.

—Ya basta —siseó, enfadado y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado. ¿Cuándo entendería que la respuesta era un rotundo no?

Él, Sesshomaru, el único digno heredero del gran Inu no Taisho, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, y uno de los demonios (si es que no era el único) más extremadamente poderosos de todos, ¿rebajándose hasta tal humillación? Antes muerto. Él no era el estúpido de su medio hermano, que se dejaba mangonear de cualquiera mujer como si fuese un crío que no sabía valerse por sí mismo. Bueno, así era Inuyasha, un inútil completo...

La joven hizo un puchero y soltó un suspiro, fastidiada y resignada. Apretó el collar en sus manos y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su pequeña casita en la aldea de Kaede.

Sesshomaru dejó sus pensamientos de lado y fijó su atención en la chica.

— ¿A dónde vas? —frunció el ceño.

Ella rechinó los dientes y lo encaró.

—Primero —alzó el dedo índice—, a mí no me hables como si fuera tu sirviente, que te quede claro que no soy Jaken. Segundo, me voy a la aldea, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí contigo.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños. ¿Cómo Inuyasha había podido aguantarse a aquella mujer mandona, infantil y exigente? Definitivamente, aquella chica del futuro no se parecía en nada a Rin —por dar un ejemplo— quien era sumisa y obediente. Oh no, ésta mujer era todo lo contrario: rebelde, gritona, fastidiosa, y un gran etc.

A veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo era que se había interesado en ella? Todo pasó tan rápido que ya ni lo recordaba. Una vez más, calló su mente cuando la vio emprender su caminata nuevamente.

—Lo que pides es ridículo —le espetó seriamente, caminando a paso tranquilo detrás de ella, quién iba a grandes zancadas—. Y lo sabes —agregó.

La joven frenó de nuevo y habló.

— ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar? —Le preguntó y esperó a que él dijera algo, pero al ver que sólo achicaba la mirada un poco más, prosiguió—. Eres ochocientas veces más peligroso que Inuyasha, lo necesitas.

Sesshomaru posó en su rostro lo que parecía ser una minúscula sonrisa de lado, arrogante.

Kagome dobló los ojos.

—No seas engreído —dijo, y él volvió a su gesto duro—. A lo que me refiero es que tú especialmente necesitas el collar, no eres fácil de controlar —la joven suavizó la mirada y su tono de voz. Se acercó y le acarició el hombro con cariño—. Por favor.

Sesshomaru también suavizó su gesto, pero sólo un poco. De alguna forma u otra quería complacerla, ¿pero a costa de qué? ¿De ser ridiculizado ante todos cuando a ella se le diera la gana? Él no necesitaba ser controlado, y menos por una humana. ¿Es que en qué estaba pensando ella? No podías simplemente darle órdenes a un daiyokai de su altura.

Para ese entonces ya se acercaban al lugar en donde Kagome vivía. Justo en aquel instante la chica vio a lo lejos a dos personas que caminaban a paso lento, en ellos predominaba el color rojo y blanco. Supo enseguida de quienes se trataba.

Miró a Sesshomaru, que aún no se dignaba a darle una respuesta a su petición, y le informó que la esperara allí, no tardaría mucho. Él, como siempre, pareció no importarle y se adentró en la casita.

Kagome corrió hacia los jóvenes y cuando estuvo en frente de ellos habló deprisa.

—Hola chicos —jadeó por la carrera que había hecho, y le dedicó una sonrisa tanto a Inuyasha como a su compañera—. Kikyo, ¿podría hablar contigo?

La nombrada alzó las cejas ligeramente. Ella y Kagome no se odiaban, ni se llevaban mal. Pero tampoco eran amigas, simples conocidas y ya. Se trataban con respeto y amabilidad, pero no había nada de confianza, como la que la chica del futuro tenía con su amiga, Sango.

Sin embargo, asintió levemente.

—Claro.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron, dejando a un Inuyasha confundido. No fuera ser que ahora esas dos se unieran para en su contra... Tragó duro y las vio caminar con temor visible.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos para poder hablar sin ser interrumpidas, se sentaron en la hierba fresca.

—Verás Kikyo, te quiero hablar porque tengo un problema con el Collar de Dominación.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —contestó—. Estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho igual que el de Inuyasha. ¿El problema no será Sesshomaru?

Kagome hizo un puchero. Pensándolo bien, Kikyo tenía razón. Además de que ella no era muy experta como sacerdotisa, aún si intentara ponerle el objeto al demonio, y él se daba cuenta, le sería imposible. Sesshomaru era extremadamente poderoso, y fácilmente podría rechazar el hechizo.

—Definitivamente el problema sí es Sesshomaru —suspiró pesadamente—. Dime, Kikyo, ¿cómo puedo hacer que lo use sin tener que emplear los poderes espirituales?

La otra chica cambió de postura y miró hacia al horizonte. El sol poco a poco se escondía.

Soltó una pequeña risita.

—La verdad no lo sé —comentó simplemente—. Deberías consultar esos temas con tu amiga la exterminadora —y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Kagome de repente se sintió tremendamente apenada y estúpida. Ugh, ¡claro que debió preguntárselo a Sango! A veces eso era lo que le molestaba un poco de Kikyo, sabía que no lo había dicho de una manera grosera, o para hacerla sentir mal (eso ya había quedado atrás entre ellas), pero el modo en que hablaba hacía que cualquiera se incomodara.

Asintió varias veces.

—Tienes razón —sonrió, un poco colorada—. Muchas gracias.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia una casa que seguramente estaría llena de niños jugueteando y riendo por todas partes, un bebé llorando y padres gritando que se comportaran.

* * *

Minutos después llegó a la casa de Sango y Miroku.

La mujer tenía a su crío en brazos y las gemelas corrían y molestaban por todas partes. El monje Miroku trataba de atraparlas sin éxito alguno. Kagome sonrió ante la escena, eran una familia tan hermosa, que hasta le daba un poco de envidia.

Cuando la exterminadora vio a su mejor amiga, enseguida corrió a abrazarla.

— ¡Kagome! Me alegra verte, ¿sucede algo?

El hombre también notó su presencia y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y ya con una de las gemelas en brazos.

—Señorita Kagome, buenas tardes.

La joven le sonrió, y miró a Sango con gesto desesperado. No hizo falta decir más para que ambas mujeres se adentraran a la casita y pudieran hablar en privado.

— ¿Qué es? —Inquirió la exterminadora— ¿Pasó algo con Sesshomaru?

Sango nunca había confiado del todo en ese demonio. Aún —al igual que la mayoría— no entendía como Kagome pudo enamorarse de él y olvidar a Inuyasha. Bah, pero igual era su vida, después de todo, ella misma había escogido al hombre más mujeriego y fanfarrón de todos, así que no era nadie para juzgar. Pero ella no era una exterminadora de demonios en vano... Si Sesshomaru se atrevía a lastimar a su amiga, las pagaría caro.

Por la cara que hizo Kagome, le quedó más que claro que el problema sí era el daiyokai.

—Bueno, no es nada grave, créeme —dijo, conociendo de más a Sango, y sabiendo que ya se estaría imaginando quien sabe cuántas cosas—. Todo va bien... El único problema es que no acepta ponerse el collar.

Sango frunció el ceño al principio y luego dejó escapar una sonrisita, que enseguida contagió a Kagome.

— ¡No te burles! —Trató de sonar seria, pero al final terminó por soltar una carcajada—. Ya, ¿qué es?

Sango negó con la cabeza.

—Pues que no es un problema tan grave, ¿sabes? —Contestó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo—. Lo sé, Sesshomaru es un tipo complicado, pero al fin y al cabo, es un hombre, Kagome.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño. Vale, sí, él era un hombre, ¿y...?

— ¡Usa tus encantos femeninos! —exclamó la exterminadora al ver que su amiga no entendía.

Kagome se coloró hasta el pelo. ¿Desde cuándo Sango era tan lanzada y atrevida? Bueno, después de tres hijos y uno en camino, significaba que era la versión femenina de Miroku.

Suspiró.

—Mis encantos, ¿en serio? —Comentó sin mucho ánimo—. Oh, Sango, Sesshomaru es más duro que una roca y...

— ¡Pues ablanda esa roca! —la interrumpió la otra—. Escucha, no quiero oír otro «pero». Ahora mismo vas y haces lo tuyo, que yo tengo que encargarme de cuidar de mis hijos, ya sabes, la tarea de madre no es fácil. ¡Adelante!

Y con delicadeza la empujó hasta la puerta y se despidió efusivamente, guiñándole un ojo. Kagome le correspondió, aunque estaba más que segura que Sango sólo quería deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, y no la culpaba, como había dicho: la tarea de madre no era fácil.

Sin más se despidió de Miroku, de las gemelas, y se marchó.

* * *

Le sudaban las manos como nunca, tanto así que tenía que secárselas cada dos segundos en sus ropas de sacerdotisa. Diablos, estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a "seducir" a Sesshomaru? Si de por sí su atuendo no era el más coqueto... Entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Aún por allí tenía guardado su antiguo uniforme de colegiala, ¡era perfecto para lo que se proponía!

Animada (y nerviosa) abrió la puerta de su casita, pero para su sorpresa, el demonio no estaba allí. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo había salido temprano y en ese momento ya era prácticamente de noche. Se alegró, si él no estaba podía sorprenderlo.

Rebuscó entre sus pertenecías, hasta que divisó un color verde, tiró de la tela y saco su falda escolar, seguida por lo demás.

Se deshizo de las prendas de sacerdotisa y se puso el uniforme. ¡Vaya! Casi había olvidado que la última vez que lo había utilizado fue hacía tres años. Como pasaba el tiempo... ahora le quedaba mucho más corto que antes (punto a favor) y obviamente se veía mucho mejor para la ocasión.

Se echó un vistazo en el espejo de la pared. Acomodó sus cabellos y se detalló entera. Cuando se sintió conforme, pasó a la cama y se acomodó en esta, en una pose totalmente seductora. Sesshomaru no debería tardar mucho, ¿verdad?

* * *

Dos malditas horas. ¡Habían pasado dos malditas horas!, y ella seguía con el uniforme encima y el cuerpo entumido por la posición de su cuerpo. Muchas veces se había sentado a descansar, o a mirarse en el espejo nuevamente, pero cada que sentía algunos pasos acercarse, volvía corriendo a su posición original, ¡pero nada! Ninguno de esos pasos era de Sesshomaru, sólo de simples aldeanos.

¡Bah, de malas! Ya no pensaba esperarlo un segundo más. ¿En dónde diablos se había metido? Sí, sí, era un demonio ocupado, pero... ¡Simplemente no era justo!

Fastidiada y molesta, dejó el collar bruscamente en su pequeña mesita de madera, al lado de la cama.

Se desató el lazo de su cuello y se quitó la camiseta, quedando sólo en sostén y la falda. Dobló la blusa y la guardó. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta...

Saltó en su lugar y pegó un grito en el cielo, tratando de taparse la parte expuesta de su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo mierda había entrado?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió y tomo una sábana para cubrirse.

Sesshomaru achicó la mirada. ¿Le parecía correcto preguntarle eso después de que lo dejó esperando una puta eternidad? Nada más de imaginarse otra vez a él mismo en esa escena le daba cólera: de pie, con el rostro serio y desesperado, esperando a que la puerta se abriera en cualquier momento y Kagome apareciera.

¡Pero no! La muy insolente se fue a hacer quién sabe qué y nunca volvió, así que él decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Hmp —soltó sin más—. Da igual, ya me largo.

Kagome dobló los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente frío y aparentemente carente de sentimientos? Era obvio que estaba molesto, ¿por qué lo ocultaba con esa actitud indiferente?

—No lo hagas —él frenó y la miró por encima del hombro, alzando ligeramente una ceja—. Quédate, por favor. Lamento haberte dejado sólo, ¿sí? —puso su mejor sonrisa tierna y una mirada de cachorrito.

Él no se inmuto, pero ella ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte suya, así que lentamente se le acerco, hasta que se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente. Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y cerró los ojos. Sin pudor alguno dejó caer la manta que la cubría, haciendo que él inmediatamente se pusiera tenso.

— ¿Qué...

—Shh —lo cayó, alzando la vista y mirándolo fijamente—. Sólo disfruta del momento, por favor.

Su tono parecía ser de deseo y súplica a la vez.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y los posó en su cuello, de modo que sus manos quedaron libres atrás. Y le besó.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió un poco por la actitud tan atrevida de Kagome, pero de algún modo le gustaba. Aparentaba ser de piedra, pero también sentía... Cerró sus ojos y sin moverse para nada (después de todo tampoco la iba a abrazar ni nada por el estilo), dejó que ella fuera la que actuara, y la complació con lo que le había pedido. Kagome le acarició el cabello, mientras sus bocas se encontraban bastante ocupadas.

Sesshomaru sintió algo extraño en su cabeza, como si no fueran sólo las manos de la joven las que le acariciaban, había algo más, pero no quería interrumpir el momento. Aunque sin previo aviso, fue ella la que lo hizo.

Se separó de sus labios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kagome soltó una risita traviesa y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, dime tú.

El demonio apretó la mirada. ¿Qué estaba tramando esa humana?

Levantó la mano para acomodar un mechón de su cabello, cuando... Sus garras rozaron algo alrededor de su cuello. Algo conformado por canicas pequeñas. Su mirada se fijó en el espejo de la pared.

Si no fuera tan reservado y calmando, habría saltado de la impresión. ¿Pero qué mierda era eso?

En su cuello estaba un puto collar. Un puto collar como el de Inuyasha...

— ¿Kagome, qué es esto? —su tono no era de enfado, pero tampoco se estaba muriendo de la dicha...

—Te dije que lo necesitabas.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia. Juraba que si fuera otra persona, ya la habría aniquilado.

—Quítame esto —siseó, señalando el objeto.

Pero Kagome ya ni lo escuchaba, se estaba poniendo de nuevo sus ropas de sacerdotisa. ¿Así qué todo había sido un vil y cruel truco? Vaya, ¿y decían que él era el malvado?

—No puedo hacer eso, Sesshomaru —contestó tranquilamente—. Además, te prometo utilizarlo solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

Sus promesas no le daban mucha seguridad. Esa mujer... Algún día lo volvería loco. Ya había tenido suficiente con las ocurrencias de Rin (que para la fecha seguían igual que antes), y ahora tenía que cargar con su gemela mayor y malvada.

Fantástico.

Al ver que él no contestaba, y sólo tenía la mandíbula y puños apretados, Kagome prosiguió.

—Ya deja el drama —hizo un gesto con la mano despreocupado, mientras abría la puerta de la casa—. Inuyasha lo tiene hace años y ya se acostumbró a él.

De acuerdo, quizá nombrar al hanyo no ayudó mucho. Pero de todos modos lo invitó a que saliera y ambos dieran un paseo por allí. Sesshomaru pensó en negarse, pero ese sería el comportamiento de alguien inmaduro y débil que se dejaba afectar por algo tan insignificante como un simple hechizo. Por favor... Eso no era nada para él.

Salió y siguió a Kagome hasta un prado lleno de flores.

Oh maldita casualidad.

Tumbados a unos cuantos pasos de ellos estaban su medio hermano y la otra sacerdotisa, Kikyo. Kagome les sonrió, mientras que Sesshomaru sólo se limitó a apartar la mirada.

La joven se sentó y estiró el cuerpo, desperezándose.

— ¿Qué tal chicos? Oh, Sesshomaru ven con nosotros.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de evidente asco, por el otro lado Kikyo permaneció impasible, pero no pasó por alto el hecho de que el daiyokai ahora tenía un adorno más en su complicada vestimenta: un collar...

Sonrió de medio lado y miró a Kagome, quien capto su mirada y adivinando lo que la otra pensaba, asintió, cómplice.

Sesshomaru seguía de pie, para nada dispuesto a sentarse y compartir la tarde con su adorado hermano.

—No seas terco —gruñó la chica, insistiendo de nuevo—. Ven y siéntate.

¡Paf! Un gran estruendo de escuchó en todo lugar. Luego de que el polvo de la tierra se dispersara del aire, se vio a Sesshomaru enterrado de cara contra el suelo.

Kikyo esta vez reprimió una sonrisa, estaba complacida de que el collar hubiese funcionado correctamente. Por otro lado, Inuyasha estaba rodando por el piso, casi partiéndose de la risa. Kagome sonrió contenta de que el hechizo funcionara, y acto seguido trató de ayudar al demonio a ponerse de pie, pero este, orgulloso como siempre, obviamente rechazó su ayuda y se levantó él mismo.

Una vez de pie le dedicó una mirada mordaz a todos los presentes. No se sabía si miraba más amenazadoramente a su medio hermano, o a la joven del futuro.

Él, Sesshomaru, el único digno heredero del gran Inu no Taisho, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, y uno de los demonios (si es que no era el único) más extremadamente poderosos de todos, se encontraba a merced del hechizo impuesto por una humana, siendo ridiculizado por su medio hermano y, para colmo, todo su puto cabello se había ensuciado.

**¿Fin?**

.

* * *

Nota de la aún más sexy autora: ¡Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado!

Espero que realmente quedara algo gracioso. xD Y que no me saliera tan horriblemente OoC, especialmente Sesshomaru. o.ó Además realmente espero que quedara algo romántico (aun que se que probablemente no), no sé, la verdad tengo muchas dudas respecto a este fic, pero que se la va a hacer. xD Realmente es difícil escribir de una pareja que no shippeas para nada, sinceramente pensé que iba a ser más fácil. o.ó

Espero que las amantes de esta pareja me den su sabia (?) opinión respecto al fic.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!, y no olviden dejar un review y votar por mi en el link de más arriba.

Miles de besos babosos,

**Eva.**


End file.
